Eye of Eve
Eye of Eve, stylized as eYe_of_eVe, is a movie made by TheGrandestine, made in March 14th of 2012 at 12:27 PM FKT. It can be played here (VOLUME WARNING!!!). It is similar to The Grandest Scheme, but instead of being a prototype soul forge, it is a danger to your sanityhttps://www.facebook.com/joseph.lormand.5/videos/10209150691116170/. Apparently, they bothhttp://pastebin.com/f9MN6c4B are cointosses for fate. Eve and "the butterfly" are deeply connected to another game, the Game of Deviance. Description Introduction The movie starts out by very loudly playing a sound clip of Zatox - Poltergeist, on top of a depiction of a drawn woman that does not appear to have bones. To make it seem like part of a video, the eyes have been replaced with rotating, higher quality, pixelated versions. After the first line, "I can feel the cold hand of death, and the end drawing near", it suddenly fades to someone with their hands on their face. This person seems to have something in their mouth which is the reasoning for this action. Their eye has been filled in, with more fractals, similar to The Grandest Scheme. Before you get time to digest that, it fades into another image with a nose that is obviously different from the woman in the first shot, meaning this is someone completely unrelated. The red text, "The Butterfly Effect" pops up at the bottom of the screen. Then, the screen zooms into the eye, and "It's Already Started" pops up replacing the previous "The Butterfly Effect" text. At this point, just like The Grandest Scheme, the game starts lagging. This is the game's halt step. The only extra things after this is extra bottom text saying "=o_o=" and "=Warning=". Also, the background contains more loud sound effects, from presumably an anime, a male voice saying: "It wasn't me who was wrong - it was the world!". This male sound effect must be coming from the unrelated eye. Main Loop At this point there is no more progress to be made. The movie cycles between 3 images that change behind the "eye": the Light Phase, the Eye Phase, and the Angel Phase. Light Phase - First Layer (Moving) First, the Light Phase is a giant image with many elements, and this is the most detailed element of the game. While the normal "eye" object and there are many prototype functions around, with turret-like objects, a big circle, a big stop sign, a pong paddle, the number phi, stickmen, forks, lots of lasers, and a wrench. Light Phase - Second Layer (Background) The second layer of the Light Phase is the background. It is mostly black, but the words {TRUE-LIGHT} are at the top and "The countdown begins" at the bottom. In the background is a coat hanger in the bottom, mouse coordinates in the middle, the date and time (hardly visible) in an immersion-breaking font in the bottom-middle, and in the very back are currencies, possibly a teaser for Greed. There is a clearly visible cent and euro. Eye Phase After a certain amount of time it will jarringly fade back into the really zoomed in eye. There is no difference with this eye compared to the others. Angel Phase After that time, it will fade into a picture of a blue angel, or perhaps an owl, considering you cannot see the center of the image. This is all the game has to offer after that. Speculation and Theories As briefly mentioned in the introduction, Eye of Eve is a cointoss for fate. Watching this video could make you dodge a bullet, or get hit by a bus ''(quote). Because it is usually more likely for one to walk in the street rather than have to fight armed people, watching ''Eye of Eve is a way to increase your chance of death. Presumably if watched long enough it can be an alternative to suicide; in fact, it becomes likelier and likelier that you will get hit by a bus while watching the video. A person watching Eye of Eve on a smartphone is then also likelier to get hit by a bus than someone in their own home, but it still grows higher with every percentage. However, the added possibility could also make you dodge bullets better; if you happen to get shot a lot, watching this for a long enough time would make all shots have a closer to 0 probability of happening. Just be wary of a bus. Development Eye of Eve ''was developed in 2012, far before [[The Grandest Scheme|''The Grandest Scheme]], in 2014. Since one is dark and the other is light, it must have been very dark in the game's development. Furthermore, there is a big scandal about this game. The Eve Scandal The Eve Scandal was a scandal based on the original source of the first Eve image. Apparently, this character is Yuki Kuran ''from ''Vampire Knight. This means there is no eye of eve after all! This whole game's premise is based upon a lie. Plus, you'd assume that she had no bones, but you can clearly see it; manipulative cropping at work! Analysis On second thought, perhaps that is also a clue. Vampire Knight is a name made up of two pieces in the game. The Vampire has Knight bat transformation ability. This means Lormand can change himself into a bat. Post-release tease Secretly, Lormand posted a hidden message in October 14th on his Brilliant Light (company) account. "Toss a coin, if it's heads you rate 5, if it's tails you rate 0. '' ''Tell it to those that come from 2012 when you're done. eVe is the undefeated designer of fate, her power now extends far beyond this, the summoning circle of the red Queen." Note that the personal rating for this post is 2.5/5, right in the middle. This means the "coin toss" statement actually made the coin land on its edge. It's insulting the game's very reviewers (in the Critical reception part below). Also, the red Queen is a 30 cost champion, coming in 2 years (as of 2016, Lormand is 28 years old). Will Brilliant Light finally make a reappearance? Critical reception Eye of Eve received two reviews on Newgrounds. The game was generally regarded as average by critics, with SoulNectarMusic of Soul Nectar Music calling it "pretty", "disturbing", and "not too sure". On the other hand, puremedia of Pure Media reviewed it highly, finding it a perfect, flawless movie, with the simple "way to go" encouragement. Sales Currently, Eye of Eve has 1,762 views from Newgrounds and 36 from Facebook. References Category:Meta